


A Cas Drabble

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mention of Dean and Sam Winchester, Mention of Kevin and Linda Tran, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing by the Impala Castiel's mind wanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cas Drabble

Castiel found himself standing beside the Impala while Sam and Dean were inside fetching groceries, pie no doubt being included in that purchase. The Tran's remained in the car. With the silence Castiel had the time to let his mind wander, a very human quality.

Where it travelled however was not where he would have originally wanted to go.

_“You ask me to open that door and walk through it... you will not like what walks back out.”_

Castiel remembered those words, heard them spoken when Dean was asked to do something he didn't want to do. Castiel felt a true sense of failure when looking back on that situation. That situation was one that really did cause the spark of doubt to truly take hold. Before it was just a sensation, a whisper in his mind.

Those words rang true in every sense possible. Castiel would know, he has seen Dean at his best and at his worst.

It was luck that had him beaten and knocked down and out when he was. Castiel didn't know what would have happened if Dean did in fact walk out. Castiel locked away a piece that has broken free while Dean laid in the hospital bed before their discussion that was riddled with horrifying truth and guilt.

If Castiel didn't fix things quietly and behind the scenes that day then Dean would have fallen and the world would have suffered for it.

Castiel thanked his Father that he had enough sense then to fix things out of kindness and perhaps guilt.

He helped by taking the bags and putting them in the back as he climbed in with the Tran's.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short story that I felt like writing at 2 AM at night lol. It doesn't connect with anything really and probably doesn't fit with what's going on so far in Season 8, but that's okay.


End file.
